


The Daughter of the Dragon's first threesome

by SmutAgent



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutAgent/pseuds/SmutAgent
Summary: When Colleen is too stressed about her new role as one of New York's protectors, Misty shows up with Luke to help her..."relax".





	The Daughter of the Dragon's first threesome

**The Daughter of the Dragon's first threesome.**  
  
 **Chapter 1: Stress Relief Session.**  
  
“It’s okay, Colleen, everyone needs to relax every once in a while, even a tough girl like you...or me. I assure you, Luke is VERY good at stress relief.” Misty stopped behind Cage, running her hands over his side, to the edge of his pants. “I…I don’t know…I…” Colleen was certainly blushing, with her cheeks slowly taking a more pinkish color. Of course Colleen noticed when Misty cupped Luke, her fingers slowly pulling the zipper down.  
  
“You can just watch for now, and you can leave if you feel uncomfortable.” Misty reassured, before fiddling around Cage’s pants and boxers, freeing his cock, which sprung in the opening space of the zipper. Colleen’s eyes didn’t moved, as she instinctively bit her lower lip. He was big, even in its semi-hard state, it was big, and she suddenly felt the need to press her thighs together.  
  
“It’s big…I know.” Misty’s voice was sultry and Cage’s smirk made Colleen blush even more. She was glad he was silent for now, because Colleen was sure she would be more embarrassed if he said something. Knight’s hand found Luke’s cock again, and the detective started a slow, stroking movement. Her fingers moved all the way from the base to the tip of the black cock, who looked harder and bigger with each move of Misty’s hand.  
  
“Fuck…” Colleen muttered, her eyes focused on the movement, scanning the male’s cock with her mind wondering how it would feel inside of her. She felt part ashamed, although she didn’t knew why. They were all adults, single adults. Sure, she and Danny sleep together sometimes, but they aren’t a couple. More like…friends with benefits. Maybe she…should make two more friends on those terms.  
  
Colleen stepped forward and Misty’s smirk grew. No going back now. Knight’s hand stopped its movements, moving down to Cage’s balls, hanging heavily. “Come on, Colleen. I got it all hard for you. I know you want to, show me what you can do.” Cage only smiled, a kinda gentle smile for someone with his cock hard, pointing at her. Colleen looked up to Luke’s face and then down again, licking her lips as she finally got on her knees.  
  
Colleen rested both hands at Luke’s thighs, still shy to look directly at him, she kept her eyes on his cock, leaning to stick her tongue out and slowly swipe on his tip. “Nice, Colleen. Just take your time.” Misty whispered, her hand massaging Luke’s balls between her fingertips, very skillfully, as Colleen noticed. Wing slowly dragged her tongue around his length, feeling the thick veins on Luke’s cock. Her tongue moved all the way to the base, and then back to the tip and Luke finally made a sound, gasping in pleasure.  
Colleen repeated the movement two times before deciding she explored his shaft enough. She focused on the tip, then, her tongue swirling around the sensitive head, before moving over to lick at his slit, feeling the taste of his precum. She finally decided to look up. Cage had his eyes closed, enjoying Colleen’s little discovery journey. Misty, on the other hand, had her eyes very open, with the same smirk. Her lips moved, although no sound came from her throat, Colleen easily understood the words: “Suck his cock.”  
  
Wing took a few seconds to catch her breath, before finally wrapping her lips around the thick head. Colleen sucked cocks before, but he felt really big in her mouth. Nevertheless, she decided to keep on the head for now, sucking gently on it as Luke moaned, before finally speaking, although not much: “Oh yes…” Colleen probably blushed once more, but kept going, her tongue moving underside the tip as she sucked on it. Misty’s hand moved again, from his balls to his shaft, and Knight started to stroke him once more. Her hand going to the base, all the way to Colleen’s lips. The Asian woman closed her eyes once more and bobbed her head on Luke’s cock, her lips finally moving past the head, although she was pretty sure she couldn’t get half of it in her mouth. She was never good at deepthroats and doesn’t want to embarrass herself in a situation like this. Judging by Cage’s grunts she was doing a good job anyway. It took Colleen a few seconds to notice that Misty’s hand stopped touching her lips and when her eyes snapped open, she noticed the detective getting on her knees besides her.  
  
“I suppose Luke deserves a treat, right?” Misty says, as her tongue slides over the cock’s base, all while Colleen sucked half of his length. Luke’s hand moved down to both woman’s heads, his fingertips moving gently over their hair and scalp. It almost made Colleen chuckle…for a big, strong man like him, Luke was pretty sweet. Wing also moved her hand, to cup his balls, and it felt heavy and full in her hands, as she massaged it. “Oh Colleen…yeah…fuck yeah…” Cage smirked, feeling very lucky right now, and praying that no asshole starts causing ruckus outside, because he didn’t want to leave the room he was in.  
  
His cock came out from Wing’s mouth with a “pop” sound, as the Asian looked at Misty and she bit her lips before saying: “I…I want to see you sucking too…” Misty didn’t said a word, as she moved the cock around, placing a chaste kiss on the tip before wrapping her plump lips around it. The detective didn’t need any experimentation, nor she was shy about it, and she sucked him hard, taking more and more of the thick member with each movement of her head, much to Colleen’s surprise. “My God…” Wing whispered, as Misty took almost all of the cock, pulling back with a lewd smile, as Luke’s cock glistened with her saliva.  
  
“So…can you two…play at the same time?” Luke asked, wiggling his eyebrows almost comically, which made Colleen let out a short laugh, before she leaned to lick one side of the cock while Misty took the other. Luke was feeling in heaven, as the pair of lips and tongues explored every inch of his manhood, their hands caressing and softly squeezing his balls as he held their heads close. In the midst of all this, Colleen started to feel Misty’s hand on her knee, moving past her toned thigh and settling between her legs.  
  
The Asian woman let out a muffled moan as Knight rubbed her in the spot, and the fact that she was using a simple pair of yoga pants made it easier for the detective to feel her better. Cage looked down, craning his head a bit so he could see it, the movement becoming distracting enough to make Colleen stop her licking, although her digits kept pleasing his balls. When Collen was about to say something, Misty’s hand slipped inside her yoga pants and her sport panties. First Knight felt a little bit of hair under her fingers, probably a well groomed landstrip, but then her fingers moved down to Wing’s folds and Misty grinned from ear to ear.  
  
“My oh my Luke…she’s soaking wet for you.” Knight’s fingers moved up and down on her slit and slick folds and Colleen decided she didn’t wanted to suppress anything else, moaning softly with her eyes closed, her hand moving to Luke’s balls to his dick, stroking it on the same pace Misty was rubbing her. Colleen’s mind was getting a little fuzzy now, most of her worries melting away as she simply decided to focus on her pleasure. She felt she deserved, at least this once.  
  
Suddenly though, the rubbing stopped and Colleen whimpered, open her eyes to see Misty’s smirk back, as she shot: “C’mon girl…we both now you want it…say it…and you’ll have it.” Colleen bit her lips, still feeling Misty’s hand inside her panties and she looked up to Luke, and finally reunited the courage to say it: “I…Luke…I want you to fuck me…I want you to fuck me nice and hard, right now…”  
  
 **(Concludes on chapter 2)**

**Author's Note:**

> Part II Coming soon. Also, I may work on another pairs (or groups) around the MCU. I'm open to suggestions too.


End file.
